


Time Changes Everything

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Harrington, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post Series, Protective Steve Harrington, Rich Billy Hargrove, Self-Destruction, Single Father Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: Set 7 years in the future, Steve Harrington is a single father to 3 young kids. Billy is back in town and they run into each other in a supermarket.





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop making so many stories.

“Danny, come back here!” Steve shouted to his oldest son as the toddler ran away from the shopping cart his father was pushing. Steve held his bulky cell phone in the crook of his neck. “Please Dustin, I'm desperate, I need to work late tonight and the babysitter canceled on me.”

“I'm sorry, Steve, I have an exam tomorrow that I need to study for,” Dustin replied as Steve finally wrangled Danny back towards the cart. “ Did you try Max? I don't think she's doing anything later.”

“No, I'll try her next, thanks anyway, see you next Wednesday,” Steve told Dustin. Every Wednesday Steve would meet up with the now grown-up kids for dinner.

“Yeah, see you then,” Dustin replied and hung up the phone. Steve ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the twins who were sitting in the shopping cart. Michael and Amber were just over 2 years old, Danny was 4. 

Steve walked towards the checkout, holding Danny's hand to keep him from going anywhere. The cart jolted. Steve's eyes darted up to see he had hit a man in a suit with the cart. 

“Oh shit, I'm so sorry,” Steve apologized, the man gave him a curious look.

“Steve Harrington?” The man asked. Steve nodded, raising an eyebrow, he was pretty sure he'd never seen this guy in his life, he was clean shaven and his hair was short and styled in a very professional look.

“I'm sorry, who are you?” Steve asked, the man chuckled. Steve's stomach dropped when the man said his name.

“Billy Hargrove.”

“Billy? What- Danny! For the hundredth time, get back here!” Steve cut himself off to get the attention of his kid. Billy eyed them all curiously.

“What's with all the kids, Harrington?” Billy asked, genuinely confused. Steve plopped Danny into the cart with his siblings, Danny giggled. 

“When one is a father they usually have kids, right?” Steve asked, sass lacing his voice. Billy gave a small nod, unsure of what to say. “So, you're back in town.”

“Yeah, I came up to visit Max, I'm staying for Christmas then I'm going back to LA,” Billy told him. Steve nodded.

“Can you ask Max if she can babysit for me tonight? My boss called me earlier and told me I had to work late tonight and my usual babysitter and backup babysitter are unavailable,” Steve asked as he placed his groceries on the checkout belt. Billy placed a single loaf of bread on the checkout belt behind Steve's stuff, placing a plastic divider between them. 

Steve visibly paled when he saw the price climb higher and higher. Billy watched on, concern etched into his features. 

“Your total today will be $101.30,” the cashier told him, Steve sighed and patted his pockets with one hand while the other rubbed a surprisingly large scar on his jaw just beside his chin. A few seconds later he dropped his head onto the handlebar of the cart.

“Shit...” Steve grumbled. Billy and the cashier looked at him. “I forgot my wallet... I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my body.”

“Ring his stuff up with mine, I'll pay for it.” At this point Steve was passed embarrassed, he couldn't even pay for his kids needs himself, his high school tormentor had to bail him out. Steve and Billy walked out together.

“I'll pay you back, I promise. Shit, I'm so embarrassed,” Steve told Billy. Billy shook his head, looking at the kids, who had fallen asleep.

“Please, don't worry about it, I owe you,” Billy insisted, gesturing to Steve's scarred face. Billy walked with Steve to his car, he still had his BMW but by now it was falling apart because he didn't have the time to get it into the shop.

“Thank you, I guess I'll see you later, get Max to call me, yeah?” Steve asked after he loaded his kids into the car, popping open the trunk.

“Wait, you never told me the kids' names,” Billy told him, looking towards the car. 

“The twins are Michael and Amber, they are 2, then the oldest, of course, is Danny, he's 4,” Steve told him, loading the groceries into the trunk of the car.

“Okay, I'll see you later, Max will call before 3,” Billy told Steve and walked over to his sleek, black Honda NSX. 

Steve stood there for a minute after closing the trunk.

“What the hell just happened?”


	2. A Look into the Life of Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max babysits as Steve goes to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a hardworking dad who needs some love... and help. I feel bad for torturing him like this.

True to his word, Billy had Max call at 2:45. Steve thanked Max over and over again, he even let her bring someone to help. He realized after he hung up the landline that he didn't ask who she was bringing... but he trusted her.

Steve quickly dressed up in his uniform by the time 4:30 rolled around. He wore a black button-up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. A knock at the door sounded at 4:45, as Steve threw his waist apron into a small backpack, along with an orange bottle full of pills, some granola bars and a water bottle.

“It's open, come on in, Max!” Steve shouted. The door opened and Steve was too busy to look over his shoulder. “Okay, snacks are in the cupboard, there are diapers under the bathroom sink but you shouldn't need them, the twins go to bed at 6, Danny at 7, 8 if he is good. You got all of that?”

Steve glanced over to see the red-haired teen and the familiar blond hair of Billy. 

“Yeah, calm down, we got this, besides, I've done this before,” Max told him. Steve hugged her before approaching Billy.

“We'll talk later, right now... I need to go! Shit! I'm gonna be late!” Steve swung the pack over his shoulder and bolted out of the apartment. 

Steve lived in the shittiest part of town, it wasn't easy being a single father of three children, he just managed to get by every day but he always managed to keep his kids healthy and happy. He worked at the diner at night and went to late morning university classes from Monday to Friday. The apartment itself was almost falling apart, Steve renovated the only bedroom into a room for his kids, he slept on the couch.

Steve hopped into his car and sped off towards the diner. His shift was long and trying, by 1am his feet felt like they were going to fall off from being on his feet the entire time. Why did the restaurant he worked at have to be open 24/7? Steve was finally released at 2:30am. He was exhausted.

Steve got into his car and drove home slowly, his stomach rumbled and he looked into the bag. His pills lay there forgotten, oh well.

With his slow driving, he didn't get home until three am. He trudged up the stairs, hating himself for renting an apartment on the fifth floor. He didn't usually work this late, his shifts at the diner were usually from 5 to 10, but it was Friday night and his coworker, Connie, had a family emergency so he agreed to fill in for her. At least he was free the rest of the weekend.

Steve jammed his key into the lock and twisted it, unlocking the front door. He yanked the key back out sloppily and stumbled inside. Billy and Max's eyes turned to him from their spots on his cheap recliners, watching a movie. 

“Hey Steve... you okay?” Max asked, concerned. Steve gave them a tired smile as Billy got up. 

“Yeah, jus' tired, been on my feet 'll night, didn't h've 'ny downtime to m'self,” Steve slurred, exhaustion lacing his features. Billy lunged and caught him as he tripped on his feet. 

“Steve, did you take your meds tonight?” Max asked, approaching the man who was asleep on his feet. Steve frowned then shook his head.

“Didn't have time,” Steve replied, handing Max the small backpack. Max dug out the orange bottle and handed Steve a small white pill and watched as he swallowed it dry. 

“Where do you sleep?” Billy asked, remembering that the only room he had seen had been the kids' room. Max whacked her stepbrother lightly and pointed at the couch that had a pillow and a knitted blanket. They lugged Steve over and he dropped heavily onto the couch, asleep in an instant.


	3. Steve gets a Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!

Steve woke up at 4 in the afternoon to the smell of burgers and something that closely resembled silence. He shot up into a sitting position, eyes darting around the room. He saw Billy standing in the small kitchen, cooking burgers on the stove top.

Steve frowned, it deepened when Max came in, carrying the twins and Danny following her close behind. Steve's mind was still fuzzy from sleep and he didn't understand what was going on. He kept his eyes locked on the strange sight of Billy in his kitchen, cooking.

“What the...” Steve trailed off, two pairs of eyes fell on him. Danny, hearing his father, bolted around the couch and jumped onto him. 

“You do so much, we figured we'd give you a bit of a break and let you sleep,” Billy told him from his spot by the stove. Steve hugged Danny and smiled tiredly at the two people currently occupying his apartment.

“Thanks,” Steve told them softly. He picked his son up and placed him on the ground, Danny started running around excitedly. Steve threw the blanket off of himself and went to take a shower, taking his contacts out and replacing them with a pair of glasses.

Steve stepped into the hot spray and sighed as all of his sore muscles relaxed. He couldn't help but think about Billy... he had changed a lot in all the years he had been gone. He washed his hair and stepped out to dry himself off. Once he got dressed, he rejoined the others in the kitchen. 

“Max, would you be able to watch the kids on your own for a few hours?” Billy asked Max, she nodded. Steve quirked an eyebrow, wondering what Billy was thinking. 

“Yeah, planning something?” Max asked, saying what Steve was thinking. Billy nodded.

“I figured you haven't been out without the kids in a while so I figured we could go out, just us guys,” Billy told Steve. Steve gave him a small smile.

“That sounds good to me,” Steve replied somewhat enthusiastically. Billy started towards the door, grabbing his coat.

“Well, come on then,” Billy told him, Steve rolled his eyes and followed close behind, grabbing his coat and exiting into the hall. They walked in comfortable silence to Billy's car. They were on the highway when Billy finally broke the silence.

“So, I don't mean to intrude on your personal information but... where is their mother?” Billy asked, gesturing to the golden wedding band on his finger. He turned to see Steve's jaw clenched and knew he had hit a sore spot. Steve inhaled deeply and released it. 

“She's dead,” Steve told him bluntly, Billy's eyes filled with guilt. Steve always hated people sending him pitiful looks, he just ignored those looks now. 

“What was she like?” Billy asked, trying not to touch any sensitive information. To his surprise, Steve let out a small laugh.

“My wife, Molly, she was incredible, she was funny, kind, she could plant anything and it would grow,” Steve paused for a minute and smiled, “She couldn't cook to save her life, she burned everything... even water.”

Billy chuckled softly with Steve as he told him about his wife. After a few minutes of talking, they pulled up in front of the local diner/bar.

“Oh, hell yes,” Steve sighed, Billy gave him a strange look,” What? I haven't had a decent beer in over a year, that's what happens when you have three kids to take care of.”

Billy just rolled his eyes and got out of the vehicle, Steve following close behind. They were seated at a booth within minutes. Billy ordered a steak, Steve ordered a burger and fries. Billy finished before Steve.

“Hey, I'm going to go get us a couple beers, I'll be back in a few minutes,” Billy told him and slid out of the booth. Steve looked up, pushing up the glasses that had slipped halfway down his nose. He nodded and took another bite of his burger, watching Billy try to fight his way through the crowd at the bar.

“What's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?” Steve was startled out of his thoughts by a man who approached the booth. 

“I'm not alone,” Steve told the man, attempting to dismiss him. The man just took another step forward. 

“It sure looks like you are... why don't you let me keep you company?” The man asked him. Steve shuddered, hoping Billy would return soon. 

“Screw off, buddy,” Steve snarled, hoping that the man would take a hint. The man gave him a smirk that made his stomach sink with dread. 

“Oh, looks like we got a feisty one here,” the man purred, making Steve want to hurl. The man slipped into the booth beside Steve. 

“I said screw off,” Steve growled, getting frustrated that this man wasn't leaving him alone. Fear wormed it's way into Steve's heart as the creep put his hand on Steve's thigh.

“I don't think so, beautiful,” The man told him, squeezing. Steve clenched his fists in rage and fear.

“Get your hand off me and leave me alone,” Steve ordered. Instead of removing his hand he moved it further up Steve's thigh. “You're going to regret that.”

“Oh yeah how-” Steve yanked the man's middle finger back, earning a satisfying popping noise. The man leaped out of the booth, cradling his hand. Steve got out of the booth, looking over the crowd in an attempt to find Billy. 

Just as he spotted Billy, a hand grabbed his throat, pushing him back against the wall. His mind was drawn back to seven years ago when Billy was beating his face black and blue as the creep's fist smashed into his face repeatedly. 

If someone had asked him in high school if he thought Billy Hargrove would save his ass from a creep in a bar, Steve would have laughed in their face. But here they were, Billy shoved the creep off him, landing a solid punch to the guy's nose before checking on Steve.

Steve was having an anxiety attack... he had had enough of those to know when he was about to freak out. Billy's hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it. That had never happened before, usually he would just ride these attacks out but Billy's touch seemed to ground him.

“-you okay?” Steve looked up at Billy and nodded slightly, still in shock.


	4. I Don't Need Your Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy have a couple beers.

Billy hoisted Steve up, helping him out of the bar, throwing some cash on the table behind him. Billy drove them to a 24-hour convenience store and had Steve wait in the car as he walked inside. Steve held his throbbing face in his hands gently until Billy returned, two six packs of beer in one hand and an ice pack in the other. 

“Oh, thank you, you beautiful man,” Steve sighed as he took the ice pack from Billy and leaned his head back, placing the cold pack on his entire face. Billy laughed at Steve's comment and placed a beer into the hurt man's blindly outstretched hand. 

“You sure you're okay?” Billy asked, Steve's laughs went silent. 

“No, I'm not okay,” Steve admitted, taking the ice pack off his face and taking a sip of beer. “To be honest with you, I don't think I've been okay for a long time.”

“What happened?” Billy asked. Steve downed the rest of his beer in one go before answering.

“I killed Molly. We were in a car accident, I was driving. I woke up in the hospital to find out I had accidentally run a red light and a car hit her side, she was still alive after the crash but died before she could get help. When I found out, I thought about killing myself,” Steve admitted, twisting the golden band in circles.

“And did you?” Billy asked cautiously.

“What, try to kill myself?” Steve asked, not seeming to be offended by the question. 

“Yeah,” Billy replied, looking forward, watching as the sun started to sink behind the store. Steve shook his head.

“I couldn't and I can't. I have too many responsibilities,” Steve responded, popping the cap off another beer. He choked out a sob. “I'm a horrible father.”

“Why would you possibly think that?” Billy asked, refusing to let his eyes tear up. Steve sniffled and turned forward as well.

“I can barely even get them gifts for their birthdays and Christmas. With the cost of the apartment, college, and food costs, I can barely afford anything else with what I make. Sometimes I can only feed my kids. There have been times when pay was bad that I had to go a week on only a granola bar because I had 3 kids to feed and Danny got sick so I had to take him to the doctor and buy the medicine he needed,” Steve told Billy. The blond looked at him with concern.

“How much have you had to eat?” Billy asked.

“A burger, some leftover fries from the diner and a granola bar,” Steve replied.

“Today?”

“These past 2 weeks,” Steve told Billy, being completely honest. 

“Steve this isn't healthy, if you need help you can always ask me, I'd be happy to help you out,” Billy told Steve.

“Thanks but I don't need any more of your charity, we're getting on just fine, thank you,” Steve replied, turning hostile. “Please just take me home.”

The drive back was silent, Steve refused to even look at Billy. Billy turned to Steve when the brunet let out a loud sneeze. He just brushed it off... he shouldn't have.


	5. Steve Can't Catch A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote this chapter, it's short but it'll do until I can get another up

Steve and Billy entered the apartment at almost 12:30, Max turned to them from her spot on the couch.

“What the hell happened to you two?” Max asked, seeing Steve's battered face and exhausted form. She couldn't help but wonder why he got tired so quickly today. 

“That's not important, what is important is that we get Stevie here to bed, he didn't look so good in the car,” Billy told his sister, helping Steve move towards the couch. 

“Fuck you, Billy, I look great!” Steve exclaimed, delirious from lack of sleep. Max looked at the chalkboard on the fridge and wrote down a number.

“This is my number, you can call me if you need an emergency babysitter or just have an emergency in general,” She told Steve thought she doubted he would remember that so she woke Danny up briefly to relay the same instructions to him. 

In the living room, Billy was tucking Steve in on the couch. Steve was on the verge of passing out when Max came in.

“I think our work here is done, what do you say? Let's go home and get some sleep, let Steve recover a bit.” Billy nodded, following Max out the door wordlessly. 

The next Saturday, Steve woke up shivering. He groaned as he looked at the thermostat and it read 31 degrees Celsius, there was no way he should feel this cold in this heat. He looked towards the kitchen and his stomach churned at the thought of food. His hand went to cover his mouth as he bolted for the bathroom, throwing up the little food he had eaten.

Steve collapsed on the floor after retching up all that he could, wiping his mouth and leaning against the side of the bathtub. He continued to shiver, not having the strength to get up. He had been coming down with something over the last week and he thought it was just a cold.

He had been a long week of classes and work so he didn't end up going to the doctor's to get checked out. The time he did have off, he spent with his kids or he spent it sleeping.

Steve managed to read the time on his watch... 9:00. Steve whimpered at the thought of getting up but he had to make the kids breakfast. He hoisted himself up with great difficulty, his head swimming.

“Shit...” He muttered as he stumbled out of the bathroom, falling heavily into the wall, using it as support to get to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as he crouched down to get the pans out of the cupboard.

“Daddy?” Danny's small voice startled Steve and he whipped his head up, causing darkness to fill his vision. He collapsed.

\------------

Billy grumbled as he heard the phone ring. He shoved his face further into the pillow. When it finally stopped he sighed in relief, he almost screamed when it started again.

“Max! Get the damn phone!” Billy yelled, then he realized that Max was at work for the morning. He muttered under his breath as he got up, heading towards the phone.

“Billy Hargrove Speaking,” Billy stated, that was his routine answer at work and it just stuck with him. He heard a soft sobbing and grew concerned, “Who is this?”

“Danny.” The kid replied, Billy pinched the bridge of his nose with worry. 

“What's up, kiddo? Why are you crying?” Billy asked the kid gently, rubbing his eyes.

“Daddy fell down, he's not waking up,” Danny sobbed. Billy almost dropped the phone, his heart sinking.

“Okay, hold on, kid, I'll be there soon, okay? Try and get him to wake up, yeah?” He hung up after he heard the sound of acknowledgement. Billy had never driven faster in his life.


	6. Sick Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what Billy's job is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read the author's note? I mean, really. 
> 
> Here's a joke, you can reply in the comments if you wish:
> 
> How do you make holy water?

The door to the apartment was open when Billy arrived. He heard crying come from inside the room as he ran down the hallway. He had called Max and told her what happened on the way over, not caring how dangerous it was.

He entered the apartment and looked around frantically.

“Steve? Danny?” Billy called out. Danny's small figure emerged from behind the wall of counters, his face red and streaked with tears. He grabbed Billy's hand and dragged him to where he came from.

Steve was lying splayed out on the floor, hair half covering his face. If Billy hadn't seen his chest move he would've thought he was dead. Billy kneeled beside Steve and started shaking his shoulder.

“Steve, can you hear me?”

“Is he gonna be okay?” Danny asked, voice quivering. Billy gave him a gentle smile.

“I don't know. How about you go check on Michael and Amber, yeah? I'll take care of your dad,” Billy reasoned with the child, he didn't need to see this. Danny gave him a small nod and disappeared into the hallway. 

“Steve? You gotta wake up for me,” Billy pleaded with the unconscious man. His fingers found his erratic pulse and then he felt the heat radiating from him. Billy placed his hand on his forehead, “Shit, this isn't good.”

Steve groaned when Billy's cold hand made contact with his forehead again. His eyes opened a sliver and his body shifted slightly like he had tried to get up but couldn't. Steve's glazed over eyes fell onto Billy and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Billy? The fuck you doing here?” Steve asked drowsily. Tears of relief filled Billy's eyes as he ran a comforting hand through Steve's mane of hair.

“Danny called me, you collapsed,” Billy told him. Steve looked around to see that he was lying on the floor. “How you feeling?”

“Like I'm gonna hurl, and sore,” Steve muttered. Billy sat down and lifted Steve torso up and adjusted him so his head was on his lap. 

“That better?” Billy asked, Steve nodded as he nuzzled his face into Billy's thigh, passing out again. Billy's fingers stayed on Steve's pulse. Max burst in the door a second later.

“Billy?” She called.

“Over here!” Billy called back. Max turned the corner and gasped. “Max, I need you to call 911, then I need you to take care of the kids, they're in their room.”

“What's going on?” Max asked. Billy looked at Steve's thin form sadly.

“He's malnourished. When he gets to the hospital we need to hook him up to a feeding tube or an IV to get him the nutrients he needs. There's no way he can eat in this state. He needs to be hooked up to some antibiotics as soon as possible.” Billy was in full doctor mode. He treated hundreds of patients a year, he had never treated someone he knew before besides a few bumps and bruises.

Max disappeared, leaving Billy to fuss over Steve. 

“Steve? You with me? Steve!” Billy tried to get Steve to wake up until the ambulance arrived. He was loaded onto a stretcher and hauled off to the hospital.


	7. You'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin and Billy talk in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been really hectic with school. I'm trying to start writing again, don't worry

Billy ran his hand through Steve's hair as they sat in the back of the ambulance, his other hand holding on tightly to Steve's limp one. His eyes scanned over Steve, monitoring his breathing.  
They pulled up to the hospital a few minutes later, everything was a blur when they got to the hospital, doctors swarmed them. 

“Sir, you need to step back and let us help him,” A woman in scrubs told him. Billy just towered above her, unmoving.

“My name is Doctor William Hargrove, this is my patient,” Billy told the doctor, who nodded slightly. 

“I'm sorry Dr. Hargrove, but that's not the way we run things here, you'll need to stay in the waiting room.” The doctor ordered. Billy hesitated but reluctantly complied, finding his way to the waiting area, calling the emergency contact numbers on Steve's phone. He sat in one of the hard plastic chairs, waiting.

He was waiting for 15 minutes before Dustin barged through the doors of the hospital. His eyes fell on Billy, who was the only non-staff person there at the moment. 

“What happened?” Dustin asked frantically. Billy waited as Dustin made his way over and sat beside him. 

“Steve collapsed in his apartment this morning, Danny called us,” Billy told him. Dustin gave him a strange look.

“What? Who are you again?” He asked, suddenly wary of the stranger. Billy sighed and turned to Dustin.

“Billy Hargrove,” Billy replied. Dustin just gave him a once over and huffed, looking forward.

“Thought you were taller,” Dustin grumbled, causing Billy to raise an eyebrow. “The only reason my hands aren't around your throat right now is because I knew you were in town and Steve's been... better since you've been here so naturally, I put two and two together. He deserves to be happy for once.”

Billy just nodded, surprised. Dustin was a good kid.

“Now, can you tell me what's wrong with Steve? He seemed fine last week,” Dustin asked. Billy rubbed a tired hand over his face and through his hair. 

“He's malnourished, sleep deprived, and probably dehydrated as well,” Billy told Dustin. 

“So the doc talked to you already? Do you know when we can see him?” 

“I haven't talked to the doctor since we brought him in. I made a diagnosis when we were back at the apartment,” Billy replied. 

“So you're a doctor then?” Dustin asked, to which Billy nodded. Dustin looked at him curiously and chuckled slightly. “Who would have known that Billy Hargrove would become a doctor of all things.”

“My high school self would have been mortified at what I've become,” Billy chuckled along with Dustin. Eventually laughter died down and they sat together in nervous silence as more people joined to wait for news on Steve.

A doctor emerged 2 hours later.

“Steve Harrington?”


	8. A Simple Case Of Love

Billy stood up along with Dustin, motioning for the others to stay in their seats. 

“I'm Doctor William Hargrove, Is he okay?” Billy asked before Dustin could. The doctor gave them a curt nod.

“He was severely malnourished and dehydrated and he is very much sleep deprived. As a result, he developed a severe case of pneumonia, luckily we caught it in time, he should make a full recovery if all goes well. We hooked him up to a line of antibiotics and an NG tube to feed him. He's sleeping right now but I can take only two of you at a time to see him.”

Billy and Dustin stayed in their places and the doctor took that as a sign, leading them down the hallway. The two froze when they were led into a room to see Steve laying on the bed. Billy's stomach dropped, he had never seen Steve this frail and helpless, and frankly, it scared him. 

Dustin put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. When Billy turned to him, the younger gave him a small smile. 

“I'll go call Max and let her know what's happening,” Dustin said softly and excused himself, heading out the door. Billy moved towards the bed with tears in his eyes, sitting down in a chair. As Billy grabbed his hand, Steve's eyes opened slightly. His eyebrows slowly furrowed into a frown and he squinted at him. Billy wanted to laugh as the sight but stopped himself, taking Steve's glasses and putting them on him.

“B'lly?” Steve asked, voice laced with exhaustion. Billy gave him a watery smile. Steve examined the room. “Where 'm I?”

“You're in the hospital, you collapsed this morning,” Billy murmured, his voice wavering. Steve's frown deepened.

“Where's Mol?” He asked, causing Billy to stiffen. He didn't give Billy time to answer as fell asleep. Billy pressed the call button next to the bed and the doctor returned. 

“Is there something wrong Mr. Hargrove?” He asked patiently. Billy's mind was going wild.

“He woke up for a minute and was asking for his wife,” Billy told the doctor.

“I'm assuming she's on her way, then?” He asked, not understanding. 

“She died 2 years ago. Could he have amnesia?” Billy asked, starting to panic. The doctor shook his head.

“It's nothing to worry about, he's just very delirious right now,” The doctor reassured him. Billy sighed in relief as the doctor left the room. Billy rested his head on Steve's shoulder without knowing it, drowsy from the stress of the day. He promptly fell asleep. Dustin stepped into the room after calling Max. 

He smiled seeing Billy asleep on Steve's shoulder. Will appeared at his side a second later having just arrived. 

“They really love each other, don't they,” Will commented softly. Dustin let out a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, yeah they do. If only they could see it. Steve really deserves this. I hadn't seen him this energized and outgoing in years. After Molly, we all saw the change in him. It's almost like we're getting the old Steve back.” Dustin said quietly and closed the door, walking with Will back into the waiting area.


	9. Flashback: The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are quite a few time skips here, just beware

“Dusty, thanks for looking after the kids tonight. We weren't able to go out for out anniversary last year because no one could take care of the kids so this means a lot,” Molly told Dustin with a kind smile.

“It's really no problem, Mol,” Dustin replied.

“Ready to go babe?” Steve asked, coming down the stairs. Molly turned and smiled when she saw her husband. 

“Yeah, I think we're all set here,” Molly replied, approaching Steve and pressing a kiss to his lips as he smiled at her. 

“Okay, well... I guess we'll see you later then, we should be back in about an hour and a half.” Steve told Dustin as the couple headed towards the front door. 

“Bye Mol! Bye Steve! Have a great dinner!” Dustin told them as they headed out of the house. 

Steve and Molly went to the restaurant and finally headed back to the car after. Steve started the car and they pulled out of the lot.

“That was fantastic, I don't think we've had food like that for a long time,” Steve laughed, Molly turned to him.

“I think you're right about that,” She said, voice filled with warmth. She turned and looked out the passenger window. 

“Hey, what's up, you seemed a little off tonight.” Steve asked his wife. She gave him a nervous smile.

“I have some big news and I wasn't sure how to tell you it. Please don't freak out.” Molly told him, Steve smiled and tapped his fingers on the wheel nervously.

“I won't, and you can tell me anything, love,” Steve said softly. Molly smiled and tears of happiness started welling up in her eyes. 

“I'm pregnant, Steve. We're going to have another baby,” Molly said, tears finally streaming down her face. Steve turned to his wife, a massive smile on his face.

“Well how far- I mean how long-”

“Two months,” Molly told him. Steve couldn't believe it. “I don't know how we missed the signs.”

Steve couldn't say anything, he was in shock, just staring at his wife happily. 

“Steve,” Molly said, concerned, looking over his shoulder. “STEVE WATCH OUT!” 

Steve turned and saw a large pickup truck hurtling towards them and then heard the screeching of brakes and crunching metal. He blacked out. 

 

*back at the house*

Dustin sat on the couch watching TV since the kids were asleep. He was beginning to get worried, the couple should have been home an hour ago and it was now 11 in the evening.

His cell phone rang and he sighed in relief. It was probably Steve calling to say that they were running late. 

“This is Dustin,” Dustin said as he usually did when he knew Steve was calling. 

“Hello, this is St Peter's Memorial Hospital, I'm calling in regards to Mr Steven Harrington and Mrs Molly Harrington. I have you down as their emergency contact.” The woman said, making Dustin's heart sink. 

“What happened?” Dustin asked, fear lacing every word. 

“There was an an accident. If you could come down as soon as possible and if you could notify his family or friends, he has no one else written down,” The woman said again.

“What do you mean just 'he'? What about Molly?” Dustin asked. There was a pause on the other line.

“If you could come down to the hospital we can explain the situation further.” The woman said. Dustin pressed the end button on the phone and called the party.

 

*a week later*

Steve lay in the hospital bed, the party(including Joyce and Hopper) was gathered around the room, all except El, who volunteered to take care of Steve's kids. 

The man in the hospital bed finally began to stir and immediately the kids swarmed the bed

“Steve? Can you hear me?” Dustin asked. Mike was the one to push the call button as Steve opened his eyes.

“What?” Steve muttered, looking at all the wires and tubes connected to him and then to the kids. The memory of the crash suddenly came back. “Molly, where's Mol?” 

The party looked down, tears filling their eyes for the hundredth time that week. Steve felt panic start to grow in his chest.

“Dustin, where's Molly?” Steve asked, his eyes filling with terror.

“I'm sorry Steve, she didn't make it,” Dustin said slowly. Steve shook his head in disbelief. 

“No, you don't understand. She can't be dead. The truck hit my side and she's- she can't- no.” The doctor arrived at that moment, injecting a sedative into the IV, seeing his patient in distress

“Steve-”

“No! They can't be dead!” Steve shouted. Joyce stopped dead and turned to Steve.

“Steve, what do you men 'they', only you and Molly were there,” Joyce told Steve, hoping that what he said was just a mistake and not the fear that was now nagging at her. Steve shook his head.

“She told me she was pregnant,” Steve said in disbelief, curling in on himself and falling asleep, the medication kicking in. That night they made a promise that they would never talk about Steve's unborn fourth child unless he brought it up. He never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already figured out, before Molly died, they lived in a big house, not the apartment Steve has now.


End file.
